


Дезинформация

by Zeitgeist_trooper



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeitgeist_trooper/pseuds/Zeitgeist_trooper
Summary: Сноук приказал Хаксу и Кайло сделать компрометирующую запись.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Создано для команты WTF Hux&Ren 2017
> 
> бета Efah

— Осторожно, Рен, — тихо произнес генерал, — я могу в вас влюбиться...  
Пару секунд все настороженно молчали, но генералу и на этот раз не удалось сдержать тихое шипение.  
— Капитан Фазма, — произнес он, взяв себя в руки, — напомните, почему я должен участвовать в этом фарсе.  
— Это приказ Верховного лидера, генерал, — голос из шлема звучал раздражающе безразлично.  
— Мне нужно две-три минуты, чтобы собраться с силами, так что будьте добры снова изложить расширенную версию.  
Хакс отошел от магистра, встал у стены и поджал губы, настраиваясь на очередной дубль.  
Тем временем Фазма по памяти цитировала план.  
— ... эта запись позволит внушить Сопротивлению мысль о вашей предвзятости в конфликте и убедить их, что вы не опасны ввиду личной связи с Кайло Реном, сыном лидера сопротивления генерала Органы... — Фазме удавалось произносить все четко, быстро и с абсолютно теми же интонациями, что и в прошлые пять раз. Ожидаемая выдержка.  
Однако состояние генерала с каждым ее объяснением ухудшалось, несмотря на то, что он сам просил озвучивать текст приказа. Обычно это его успокаивало. Приказы в Первом Ордене составлялись идеально четко и понятно (а вот в Сопротивлении наверняка сплошной хаос и культ личности). Но в этот раз задание было за гранью его понимания.  
— ... таким образом, Верховный лидер приказывает в условиях строжайшей секретности подготовить компрометирующий материал и по скрытым каналам передать Сопротивлению.  
— Спасибо, капитан, — Хакс сглотнул и добавил, как будто стараясь оттянуть продолжение съемок, — а теперь напомните, мне, пожалуйста, почему именно вы ведете съемку, хотя есть куда более высокопоставленные офицеры?  
— Да, генерал. Вы не хотите видеть чьего-либо лица во время съемок, а штурмовики для этого не имеют доступа.  
— Кстати, о шлеме, — подал голос Рен, молчавший с самого начала съемок (до его реплик они так и не смогли добраться). — Может, стоит снять шлем? Сложно крутить роман с маской.  
В глазах Хакса мелькнул гнев, потому что он определенно уловил издевку в искаженном голосе магистра.  
— Да что вы говорите, — подойдя ближе, Хакс с презрением скривил губы. — Вы, пожалуй, в этом эксперт, не так ли?  
Шлем Кайло не дрогнул, но и Хакс, и Фазма почувствовали, что снаряд достиг цели. Человек в маске смутился.  
Фамза, напротив, по-прежнему была хладнокровна и бесстрастна.  
— Чтобы пресечь дальнейшие споры, я напомню вам, магистр Рен, что по сценарию, разработанному руководством, вы снимаете шлем после третьей реплики генерала, — капитан помедлила. Но все же спросила: — Вы ведь читали сценарий?  
— Этот срам?! Нет! — разом ответили генерал и магистр.  
Хакс, похоже, был очень не доволен тем, что сорвался. Еще и так синхронно.  
Металлический звон подсказал, что Фазма попыталась прикрыть лицо рукой.  
— Господа, я прошу вас собраться, прочитать сценарий до конца и все правильно сыграть. Генерал, у вас всего-то четыре минуты экранного времени. Чем быстрее мы это закончим, тем проще будет всем.  
Она явно осеклась, но генерал решил не думать о том, чего она не сказала. Когда они закончат, все только начнется. В Сопротивлении в ближайшие дни посмотрят эту запись. Возможно, на собрании или митинге — что там у этих анархистов обычно происходит. Несколько экспертов оценят подлинность (именно поэтому Хаксу и Рену пришлось заниматься съемками лично и в личных же покоях магистра). Нельзя зацикливаться на том, сколько людей это увидят. Если долг требует сделать, он сделает.  
Генерал молча кивнул и почти не скривился, когда заметил, что они с Реном снова сделали это синхронно.  
— Начали, — просто скомандовала Фазма.  
— Осторожно, Рен, — тихо произнес генерал, — я могу в вас влюбиться...  
— Что вы хотите этим сказать, генерал? Мне следует быть напуганным?  
— Вы сами привыкли внушать страх, не так ли? — генерал выверенно хмыкнул и подошел вплотную к Рену. — Я не боюсь вас.  
Кайло молча снял шлем, медленно, как и было указано в сценарии, затем положил его на стол.  
— Вы боитесь моей матери, — это прозвучало почти сочувствующе. — И в отличие от адептов Темной стороны, сильные эмоции плохо влияют на вас — на принимаемые вами решения.  
Придвинувшись совсем близко, Рен замер. Закончив реплику, он наверняка заметил, как Хакс старается сдержать желание резко ударить его лбом в лицо. Губы генерала и правда чуть подрагивали, а ведь там еще реплик шесть осталось, и весьма сомнительных. Надо было закончить это все побыстрее, но обязательно удачной импровизацией. В доли секунды он просчитал варианты и принял решение.  
Правой рукой Хакс схватил Кайло за волосы на затылке и, резким движением притянув к себе, поцеловал. Фазма молчала и не шевелилась. Видимо, поцелуй был недостаточно хорош, чтобы ее пронять. Генерал добавил страсти, пытаясь не перестараться. Уровень стыда и так уже запредельный. Вдруг он уловил едва слышный сдавленный металлический звук. Видимо, Фазма сглотнула так громко, что ее войсер не отфильтровал шум, как незначительный. В эту же секунду Хакс оторвался от губ магистра, тыльной стороной ладони вытер рот и, победно и одновременно гневно посмотрев на Фазму, молча вышел из каюты.  
Он не знал и не хотел знать, что там происходило и обсуждалось потом. Он исполнил приказ, даже перевыполнив план (шанс успеха операции теперь должен достигать 99,932%). Остальное не его сфера ответственности. Все равно Хакс сомневался, что Сопротивлению будет до этого всего дело.

***  
— Осторожно, Хакс, вы можете в меня влюбиться, — Кайло снял свой плащ и осторожно обнял уставшего после смены генерала.  
— Если ты еще раз процитируешь этот балаган... — Хакс знал: его лицо было достаточно выразительным, так что не стал заканчивать фразу.  
— Еще раз процитирую, — слегка ухмыльнулся Рен и, не дав генералу возразить, поцеловал его.  
После нескольких страстных секунд Хакс все же отстранился и задумчиво произнес:  
— По правде говоря, я действительно боюсь твоей матери.  
— В каком именно смысле?  
— Иногда я рассматриваю вероятность того, что она, посмотрев запись, порадуется за сына и примчится поздравлять «любовь всей его жизни» вместе с флотом и твоим приданым.  
Кайло напрягся, но, скорее всего, относительно приданного.  
— Любишь меня бесить? — чуть хриплым голосом спросил он тихо.  
— Всегда, — ответил генерал.  
Он хотел было что-то еще добавить, но по односторонней связи раздался голос дежурного офицера:  
— Генерал Хакс срочно вызывается на мостик. Прямо по курсу из гиперпространства вышел корабль Сопротивления, без сопровождения, каналы связи не зашифрованы. Судя по их информации, это генерал Лея Органа с личным визитом. Генерал, необходимо ваше присут...  
Хакс метнулся к стене и выключил интерком. Его лицо побелело.  
— Кайло, — почему-то шепотом спросил он, — чего от нее можно ожидать?  
— Всего, генерал. Но лично я надеюсь на свадебный подарок.


End file.
